The still-life of a crow
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: A still-life is a painting with a thousand meanings. It doesn't last forever yet it lasts for a lifetime. This painting has one meaning: the forgotten crow. Rated M for sexual content, blood and sadness of the heart. Discontinued. Sorry couldn't get enough inspiration.


Chapter one.

A/N: all of you can kill me. I know I'm being a bitch but please blame my brain. I will be putting up random stories every few days. You can review them and tell me if you like them and if I should continue with them.

Now enjoy this story and please don't cry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The still-life in reality.

Third pov-

A still-life is a painting with a thousand meanings. This painting however, has only one meaning. The forgotten crow.

A girl sits at the back of the English class. Silent as a crow. Never speaking. Slowly weeping. Her name is Masera Cresant. A still-life. She has waist-length onyx hair and pale-blue eyes. Never has she seen herself as beautiful, only as an ugly painting. With pale skin and a wavering existence.

"Everyone please take out your reading books and read chapter ten." The teacher says and sits behind her desk.

Masera takes out her book and starts reading. Way to go is a really good novel. If I must say so myself. I've read the book and I told my teacher that I looooooooove it!

After fifteen minutes the bell rings for lunch. Masera packs away her things and silently walks out of the classroom. **Be carefull**. A voice speaks in her mind. She looks around slowly hoping to see someone finally talking to her. When she sees that noone is acknowlaging her existance, as always, she drops her head and walks into the girls bathroom. Locking the door she moves over to the basins. She looks into the mirror at her own reflection.

"Always weeping, slowly fading. The world is wrong, the nights are long." A tear drops from her eye as she continues. "The still-life belonging to me, is never meant to be free. I'll slowly fade away, and weep until the darkest day." She leans down to her bag and takes out her scissors. "Blood from my veins that roams this land, will forever be bland. The emotions that cease to exist, will fade into the mist." Pulling up the sleeve of her black shirt she slowly cuts her wrist. Holding her arm out, she watches the blood drip into the basin. "When I'm gone from this world, no words of mine will be told." Drop after drop, her blood fell.

Masera watched as her blood fell into the basin. Not stopping to cover it up. Just letting each drop of life leave her form.

"A still-life is a painting with a thousand meanings. My still-life has only one, the forgotten crow." She leaned forward and touched her reflection, smearing blood on the mirror. "What is done is done, with this my life is gone." She said weakly and crumbled to the floor, unconcious.

Two men were running through the forest, ninjas.

"Hey Itachi." The blue guy said stopping when he saw something.

"What its it Kisame." The raven haired guy said a little impatient.

"I saw something back there." Kisame said moving towards the trees.

"It better be quick. Leader-sama is waiting for our report." Itachi said walking into the forest after Kisame. What greeted his onyx eyes was a girl. Pale skin, onyx hair, small fragile frame clad in a black shirt and short grey skirt, and blood seeping out of her left arm.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame waved his hand infront of Itachi's face.

"What." Itachi snapped then turned back to the girl.

"Who do you think she is?" Kisame asked looking at her carefully. Her breathing was shallow and they barely noticed her chest moving.

"I don't know." Itachi said unconciously moving closer to the girl. Kisame's next words surprised Itachi.

"Let's take her to Leader-sama." Kisame said standing on the other side of the girl. Itachi went on his heels and pulled out a bandage.

He bandaged her arm and checked her pulse. It was barely there. "Her pulse is weak." Itachi said.

"Well then kiddo." Kisame said with a grin. "Let's hurry and take her to Sasori then." He bent low and picked her up bridal-style. "She's very light." He observed and started running with Itachi not far behind.

They reached the base and entered. Everyone in the livingroom looked up and noticed the girl.

"Who is that?" Pein asked crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi turned to Sasori.

"She needs blood." Itachi said and moved to leader. "We don't know who she is, but we found her in the forest not far from the base." Pein nodded and turned to Sasori.

"Help her and when she's better come to me." Pein said and left the room to go to his office.

Saori nodded and turned to Itachi and Kisame. "Follow me." He said and then walked down the hallway. Itachi and Kisame followed without wasting time. They entered an empty room. "Put her on the bed. I'll be right back." Sasori said and left the room.

Kisame put her on the bed slowly. He stepped back and watched as Itachi studied her from the chair he was sitting in. "I'll report to Leader-sama and give in our mission report." Kisame said exiting the room as Sasori walked in.

He had a few bags of blood and a IV stand. Sasori hooked up the IV stand and inserted a needle into the girls arm. He held her wrist and felt her pulse getting stronger. He turned to Itachi. "It will take time, but her pulse is getting stronger. I advise you to stay here and call if there is a problem." Itachi nodded and Sasori left.

The room was silent and Itachi sat back in thought listening to the shallow breathing of the girl.

Four days later-

Itachi never left the room, only to go to the bathroom and such but otherwise he refused to leave. Kisame had to bring Itachi food so he didn't end up in the bed next to the girl. The other members came in a few times to see who the girl is, but then left as she was still unconcious. Sasori came in everyday to change the blood bags then left.

Her skin colour was slowly becoming less pale. Itachi sat in the chair waiting patiently. Konan opened the door and found Itachi asleep in his chair. She looked at the girl and frowned. The girl hasn't woken up yet. Konan went over to Itachi and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"You should take a break." Konan said in a soft voice. Itachi shook his head. Konan sighed and left. Just when she closed the door there was a sharp intake of breath from the bed. Itachi's head snapped over to the girl who's eyes were open. Itachi did not move as she spoke.

"A still-life painting carries a thousand meanings. Actions speak louder than words. Those who exist forget about those who don't. Life fades at a slow pace. Only when what we have is gone do we see what we've lost." He didn't understand the meaning behind her words, but kept silent. "I'm a painting with no value. A still-life named Masera Cresant- the forgotten crow that never existed. I have no meaning, no life." She closed her eyes and sat up on the bed.

Itachi looked at her as she removed the IV and bandages. Itachi was about to stop her when she turned to face him with open eyes.

"A painting with no meaning has no value. It shouldn't exist." Itachi saw the loneliness in her pale-blue eyes. "I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. I will leave." She was about to stand up from the bed when Itachi finally spoke.

"What is the meaning behind your words?" Itachi asked standing up and moving over to the bed. Masera dropped her head and kept quiet. Not once in her life has anyone spoken a word to her. A tear fell from her face onto the bed.

"Why... Why do you speak to a painting with no meaning or value? Why do you speak to someone who shouldn't exist? Why?" Masera asked lifting her head to look at Itachi with eyes full of emotions. Sadness, hope, happiness, faith and loneliness. Those are the emotions that he could see in her eyes.

Itachi struggled to find the words of why he would speak to her. "Because...everyone deserves to be spoken to." He was tackled to the ground in a bone crushing hug. The impact caused a loud crash and all the air to be knocked out of him.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Masera said hugging Itachi around the neck. Itachi was in too much shock to respond. The door flew open and Kisame barged in.

"What the hell?!" Kisame yelled pulling Masera off of Itachi.

Itachi felt lonely without Masera hugging him, he doesn't know why though, so he stood up quickly and glared at Kisame. Kisame didn't notice the glare as he threw Masera onto the bed.

"Answer the questions I ask or you'll get hurt." Kisame growled out taking a kunai from his pouch. Masera just sat on the bed with a blank face. "I'll ask only once. What is your name?" Kisame growled taking a step closer to Masera. Itachi saw no fear in her eyes as she spoke.

"If you wish to know the name of the painting you are trying to intimidate, then I suggest you ask the one who has been in this room to hear it the first time I spoke when I woke." Masera said calmly placing her hands on her knees and sitting upright on the bed. Needless to say, Kisame was completely confuckulated.

"Uh. Itachi." Kisame turned to said person in confusion. "What the hell is she talking about?" Itachi looked at Kisame then Masera.

"Her name is Masera Cresant, but I don't know why she talks about paintings." Itachi said looking at Masera for some sort of answer.

"Now that we know her name." Pein said from the doorway. Everyone turned to him. "Why don't you tell us where you are from and why you were found near the base." It wasn't a question but a demand. Masera looked at him in a analyzing manner then spoke.

"A painting with a lot of detail and persistence. It shows the leadership and power of the person who it is meant for." Masera said standing up from the bed. "The painting that I am from is different than the painting where I am now. However the reason of why I'm in this painting is a mystery. If that is the answers you wish from my still-life, I'm glad I could help make this painting into a reality." Pein stood there not quite grasping what she just said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Konan asked from behind Pein. Sasori and Deidara barged into the room and stood infront of Masera.

"What is your view on art?!" They shouted at the same time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/N: I'm gonna have to end it here it seems. Well tell me what you think in a review and if I should continue or not. See my other stories and review them too please!


End file.
